


Sleeping Beauty

by pengiesama



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh saves Nokoru from a demon's lair, located conveniently in the chairman's office closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

"'...and then the horrid beast huffed and puffed and blew away all of the paperwork that you had so kindly arranged for me, Suoh, and grabbed me in his ferocious claws to spirit me away to his lair! I managed to procure the services of a messenger pigeon to give you this note. I will escape in, oh, around an hour's time... ~~once I get a good nap in~~ ah, once said horrid beast finally shuts its red, devilish eyes for rest. Don't worry your head about saving me, yes? xoxo, Nokoru'." 

Suoh growled and crumpled up the note. Akira looked worried.

"Will the chairman be okay in the monster's lair?" he asked.

Suoh grumbled and set to tidying up the papers that the "beast" had strewn about. "...he'll be fine until _I_ find him. Argh, with all the time he spends thinking up these dumb scenarios, he could get all of his work done! ...maybe the leg shackles aren't such a bad plan after all...could probably enlist the Metallurgy section to make a few dozen pairs..."

Suoh continued to grumble out his rant, and Akira looked about in concern. 

"Do you hear something?" asked Akira. 

Suoh frowned and cocked his head. An audible snore came from the broom closet.

"Is it the beast?" 

Suoh took decisive action in determining such--that is, stomping over and yanking the door open to reveal a peacefully snoozing chairman with a monster handpuppet draped over his face. Nokoru peeked open one sleepy blue eye.

"No fair damsel in this story?" asked Suoh, flatly.

"Of course not," Nokoru said with great dignity. "The beast obviously knew that my heart would be greatly inflamed with the pursuit of chivalry and justice if he had endangered a lady. You interrupted me in my great battle with the beast, as you can see, but I'm touched that you would go through such trouble to rescue me from his lair--"

Suoh grabbed Nokoru by his ankles and proceeded to drag him back to his desk. Nokoru puffed the handpuppet off his face and smiled at Suoh. 

"My hero."


End file.
